


Their Strength is Mine

by itucey



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itucey/pseuds/itucey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a poem I wrote recently, my first attempt at really writing any sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Strength is Mine

I dreamt of the woods. 

I ran to them as if they were my escape.  
My friends tried to stop me.  
Called out my name with worry and fear  
Reached out as if to catch my hand  
and cradle it in a vice grip. 

As if that would stop me.

I reached the woods,  
elated at the prospect of being with myself.  
But being alone in the woods  
With the roaring silence,  
quickly turned the dream into a nightmare. 

The woods are a dying solace.

I sat down on the yellowed grass  
and cried fat tears of regret.  
because what am I to do,  
if the woods  
only nurture my fears? 

My friends are Pillars. 

They found me quick enough.  
Their shouts of my name,  
like an early morning bird song,  
easily pulled my from the nightmare.  
so I ran to them,  
pulled them into hugs  
and promised to never leave again. 

Their strength is mine.


End file.
